


The Origin of the Winchester Charme

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Reader, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: The Reader and Henry Winchester have feelings for each other but the boys try to get him to not ask the Reader out because she's a virgin plus it would be awkward? With smutty fluff on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of the Winchester Charme

You hadn't had the perfect start. When Sam and Dean introduced you to each other, Henry Winchester's eyebrows were risen in estimation, his eyes filled with distrust and his lips narrowed to a thin line.

" _One like you two? Another **hunter.**.._ " These have been his words, said in a cold, steady voice but with clear despise.

" _Hey don't compare me to those dopes next to you,_ " your response wasn't really friendlier and Dean shot you a death glare while Sam just chuckled understandingly.

You didn't like being compared to them, because unlike the Winchester brothers you never died so far, also you didn't get hurt as often and you didn't start the Apocalypse. (Just as one example of so many things they messed up just because those stubborn asses did NOT manage to talk to each other when there was a problem ahead.)

 _"But for a grandfather you really stayed in shape, my friend._ " A decent smile sneaked in his features upon your statement.

  _"And **you** have a sharp tongue, my dear._" Now you couldn't hold back a smirk either.

You were completely absent-minded, staring in the bright eyes of the handsome man in front of you when an ashamed cough tore the two of you back into reality.

When the Winchesters finally had explained everything, it took you a while to recover.

" _She is...a **Knight of Hell?**_ "

" _Chosen by the devil himself they say_." Confirmed Henry with a concerned glance.

" _So...you guys know I love you and shit, but in which part of your plan do I take appearance?_ " You rarely ever hesitated to help them but you knew how most Winchester-plans ended.

" _Well we already have a plan, but...we need to wait until tomorrow night to make a few preparations. The place for the trap is some 5 miles from your flat and if we stay in some motel she might find us too soon, and..._ "

Sam didn't finish the sentence. He only looked down at you with those pleading puppy-eyes and damn it...you have never been able to resist this adorable giant moose-puppy.

You nodded swiftly but with a particularly annoyed face.

" _Fine, you can stay. There is one two-part-couch in the living room, and another one in the bedroom...and no Dean, you will not call dibs on the one in the bedroom!_ " You instantly deadpanned the older brother who replied with a pout.

But the couch had one little problem...

You obeyed first Henry and then Sam for some moments.

They weren't both exactly 'small' but while Henry was at least close to normal-human, Sam was just...a moose. He would never fit on this half-sized more beanbag than couch in your room.

Henry however didn't seem to mind. When you quickly explained the problem, Sam nodded understandingly but with a somehow concerned glance? He and Dean exchanged worried looks but you decided to ignore it.

Once you guys arrived at your flat you brought Sam and Dean in the living room, while Henry made himself comfortable on said couch.

“ _Y/N, do you have a second?”_ Sam gave you a sign to stay with him in the living room, while Dean mumbled a few word and quickly left the room.

“ _What´s the matter?”_

 _“You know….it´s about ehrm…Henry.”_ Whatever Sam was about to say, he seemed to be **very** uncomfortable doing so.

“ _Since you are bunking in the same room…and you know he´s a Winchester, like he is also Dean´s grandfather and you know how Dean is like. I mean I´m talking about Henry, not Dean but they´re very similar when it comes to things like this and although Henry is married, due to Dad´s diary we know that he won´t come back home, so…_ ”

“ _Sam, are you trying to tell me that your gramps might be trying to get in my pants?”_

He blushed furiously, before he nodded.

“ _Also, I wanted to…ehrm you know. You won´t, like…”_

_“And now you are trying to ask me not to do the **do** with him.”_

Another silent nod followed. Still his eyes were filled with concern. Sam definitely was afraid that you might spent the night with his grandfather…comprehensible. _Comprehensible,_ as in you didn´t give appearance as if you would be averse the idea.

 

“ _You don´t really want to spend your first time with him, do you?”_

Now it was you, who blushed furiously.

“ _Sam! Stop! I dare you, if you tell Dean…”_

_“No! No I won´t! I promise! I just wanted to say that it would be awkward you know and…”_

_“Winchester, I am an adult. I **know** what I am doing. Good night.” _With those words you just turned around and left the room. You hated being remembered of this. It wasn´t like that you minded being a virgin…but you knew that Dean would tease you without end if he knew. You met said one on the floor, halfway to your bedroom. He had an annoyed expression on his face and only nodded at you when he passed.

“ _Yes, also hello rude.”_ You mumbled as he was out of sight, for someone sleeping under you roof he could´ve been at least a little bit friendly.

When you entered your bedroom and closed the door, you found Henry, standing in front of the couch with an unhappy expression.

“ _Not that comfortable, eh?”_ He chuckled a bit, then he nodded with a sad glance.

“ _Indeed. I mean I tried it, but….yeah. It is…”_

 _“It is terrible, I know. Well, maybe…”_ You didn´t know how you got the idea for it, but the words just left your mouth.

“ _You could bunk with me. The bed is big enough for two.”_

He shot you a bright smile, before he sat down on the bed with a relieved sigh.

“ _It definitely is more comfortable. And less lonely._ ” He winked at you and a chuckle escaped you as you threw yourself on the bed next to him.

“ _You know what?”_ He now also laid down, eying you with a lovely smirk.

“ _Dean just came here and…well, we had an interesting conversation.”_

 _“So…you also had this ´don´t do anything stupid-conversation.”_ The man seemed surprised for a moment, then the two of you started giggling.

“ _Did Sam´s face also take the shade of deep crimson red when he talked about it?”_

_“Nearly as if he had never talked about such thing! Also he was stuttering and had no idea how to find an argument to keep me away from you.”_

_“Same with Dean, he had no idea what to tell me, especially once I said that this was no way to talk with his Grandfather. And you should have seen how furious he was when I told him there was no chance I´d keep away from you.”_ He suddenly realized what he had said and blushed even more than Sam earlier.

“ _Ehrm, I mean, I…sorry. I didn´t mean to…”_

_“Didn´t mean to? Oh I really hope you **did** mean to.”_

You didn´t know what happened afterwards…but five seconds later you found yourself pinned under the handsome man, his hands tightly gripping your hips and his lips tracing down your jawline, leaving divinely hurting bruises as he did so. A quiet moan escaped you as his right hand wandered in the backside of your pants, pulling you closer to his body in one sharp movement.

“ _You know, this is probably my last time_ …” he mumbled between two kisses, his eyes locked on yours for a moment.

“ _It also **is** my first…so better make this something special.”_

“ _Oh I sure will.”_ His smirk went wider as he said so and you knew that Henry Winchester wasn´t all the gentleman he seemed to be.

Carefully he unbuttoned your shirt, his eyes wandering down your body as he did so and a short whistle left his lips. Once he removed your bra, said lips were suddenly on your collarbones, sucking on your heated skin, while he gently cupped your boobs with his big hands. He let them roam down your body then, slightly scratching over you rib cage, making you throw your head back in excitement.

You sat a bit up, having problems with doing so since his weight was still holding you down. With a few swift movements you tore away his shirt and left some kisses on his warm skin, enjoying the salty taste of his body on your lips. Henry moved a bit backwards, making space for you and opening the button of your pants quickly. While you got out of your trousers he removed his as well, throwing them on the floor afterwards. You couldn´t hold back a giggle when you saw how hard he already was underneath his boxers. He removed your underwear and moved his body against yours again, leaning his head down to your legs and leaving a trace of kisses on your inner thigh. His hands wandered back to your rear again, giving you a slight squeeze and resting on your side.

You moaned again when his lips reached their goal, his tongue flickering over your folds, slowly and teasing. Playfully you tangled your hands in his hair, making the man moan against you. Heat boiled up inside you, sending warm shivers through your whole body. You whined at the loss of friction when Henry suddenly pulled back and lifted his head, smirking at you with lust in his eyes.

He lifted up his head to your face, his lips pressing down on yours, softly biting your lower lip, and demanding entrance. You parted your lips to invite him in and his tongue started to fight yours for dominance. You bucked up, pressing yourself against him and feeling the bulb in his boxers delicately pressing against your thighs. The man gripped your hips and held you down to the mattress, still kissing you with fiery passion. Starting to get impatient you started to tear on his boxers, finally managing to get them off, revealing his member in its full glory.

His lips suddenly left yours and you both locked your eyes, wordless exchanging your consent with each other.

Slowly he started to grind on you, his member finally entering you with slow and teasing moves. He soon raised his pace, and you kept your hands on his back, pulling him closer to you with every thrust. The room was silent, the only things to be heard were the sound of crashing skin, and stifled moans until you finally fell over the edge with a low-pitched scream. Henry soon followed you with a deep growling sound rumbling through his throat.

Exhausted he rolled over a bit to take his weight of you, laying his arm around your shoulder, and pulling you on his bare chest, placing loving kisses on your hair as he did so. While he pulled up the blanket from the bed´s end to cover the two of you, you snuggled up to him, staying as close as possible, and his uneven breath tickling your neck.

“ _I…”_ his words were only a faint whisper. “ _You think that Sam and Dean will be annoyed?”_

_“Oh… I think they will be too embarrassed to even talk to us for the remaining time.”_

 

 


End file.
